


Guess Who's Back

by imnotpoeticanymore



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Mickey Milkovich In Jail, Mickey Milkovich is not in Jail
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 07:24:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7748512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imnotpoeticanymore/pseuds/imnotpoeticanymore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey got really good at killing in jail, made a living off of it, so he buys the prison and basically everyone and gets himself the fuck out. This story is him coping with this new life of kingpin basically mob boss, and figuring out life with or without Ian. Also getting to know Svetlana better and his kid Yevgeny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is still kind of developing in my mind so don't judge it too harshly yet, okay? Also the title is a work in progress as is the plot kind of. My friend just had an idea and asked me to write it down so that is what I am doing. Also working on like three fics right now so sorry if they don't update daily. Also sorry that this chapter is short. The next one will be much much longer I promise. Just wait till we get to the real meat and potatoes of the story! I'm working on it :)

“Alright, listen up bitches. I get out in a week. A fucking week. That means I have a week to figure out which one of you mother fuckers is going to become my right hand man at this site.” Mickey starts his speech, looking upon the maybe ten large men he has rounded up in prison. 

Mickey has only been in here about three years but a lot has changed. His business with Svetlana took off, and he has become one rich mother fucker.He started out just killing whomever he needed and got paid a fat sum, but then he started getting other business. Sometimes people ask him to mutilate certain parts of people, sometimes they simply ask him to fuck a guy, or ruin a man’s psyche. There is nothing Mickey can’t do in this prison, it is completely his bitch. He owns everyone and they know it. One night someone tried to take him out of the kingpin slot, but never even got as far as to his cot. Mickey had set a trap and now the man has no legs. Mickey is so rich in fact that he had Svetlana buy the jail, buy off the judge, and the jury, as well as anyone else in the court room that day. They bribed the judge to change the sentence, and the officers to let him out extra early. 

‘Blame it on a combination of over crowding, good behavior, and a PO who believes in reform.’ Mickey laughingly told the judge when he visited him in jail. The judge just nodded. 

So the day had come that he had to decide which dumbass to take his place as Scary Man Number 1. Of course this guy would only be a place marker. Mickey didn’t think he was ever going back to jail, but he still needed someone to keep them all in line in case he did. Plus the extra cash flow for killing was an excellent bonus. Mickey had it narrowed down to two guys who he relied the most on, though both had their flaws. Drew was pretty smart, and always came up with sure fire ways to kill a guy without any officers noticing, but since he was so smart Mickey wondered if he would want to do it without Mickey as boss, take all the cash for himself. Then there was John. Everyone in the jail was terrified of John. He never showed emotion, except when his daughter would visit him in jail. Otherwise he was quiet and dutiful. He was sort of a wild card though, since he hardly ever talked or shared his opinion. He even gave Mickey the willies, and Mickey wasn’t scared of anything.

“Which one of you fuckers think you are cut out for the job?” Mickey asked honestly curious. He knew that a worker wouldn’t work well if they didn’t really want it. Only Drew raised his hand, which ironically enough turned Mickey off of him immediately. 

“Okay, sorry not you Drew. But you can keep on the immediate staff of course, your plans are the fucking best.” Mickey said grinning and slapping Drew on the back as he went to the back of the inner circle. 

“Now, John. What do ya say? I am thinking you for my right hand man.” Mickey said. He phrased it as if it was an option but everyone in the room knew it really wasn’t. If Mickey picked you, you had to comply or you would be gone the next morning. No body left for anyone to find.  
John just nodded, not saying a word or showing an emotion.

‘Typical John.’ Mickey thought to himself with a laugh, “Great,” Mickey clapped his hands together, “Now lets go get a celebratory dinner. I think they are serving cake all week for it being my last week here. And when I say think I mean that I know!” Mickey grinned and walked out of the room smiling. He had all his men hot on his heels and keeping an eye out for angry inmates. He was perfectly safe. 

————

“Today is the day Milkovich!” The officer at the end of the line says. Her badge says “Guillimare” which Mickey doesn’t even want to pretend to know how to pronounce. So he just nods his head and picks up his bag of shit before going out the doors. Svetlana is waiting outside the doors for him smoking a cigarette which she hands to Mickey as soon as he gets to the car. 

“Your boobs get bigger?” Mickey asks offhandedly. It isn't really that he noticed so much as he couldn’t think of anything to talk about since he wasn’t in prison and killing people for money. 

“Idiot.” Svetlana says under her breath but in a joking tone. She runs a hand through Mickey’s out grown hair.

“You couldn’t get one of your bitches to cut this mess for you?” She asks.

“Didn’t want to let anyone that close to my neck with something sharp.” Mickey replies shrugging. Svetlana just nods. 

“When we get back home I cut your hair for you.” She adds. It is Mickey’s turn to just nod. He is staring outside the car window at the trees whizzing past them. He pretends that being in prison wasn’t bad but deep down he knows it broke something inside him that he may never be able to fix. 

Finally they reach the old house on the south side though anyone on the street wouldn’t know it. Svetlana had it completely redone, adding on another story of two bedrooms and another bathroom. She had it redone a year ago but Mickey had forgotten till they pulled into the garage that held three other cars.

“I bought the lot next to us and turned it into car port, remember?” Svetlana helps when she notices Mickey looking wide-eyed.

“Yeah of course I fucking remember.” Mickey said though he didn’t actually. He had forgotten everything outside prison.

“Yevgeny is at school but will be home in hour.” Svetlana says as she walks into the house before Mickey to unlock all five of the locks on the door.

“For safety.” She adds nodding to the locks. Mickey just walks into the house looking around. It seemed everything had changed without him. He knew it would, three years is a long time though his original 15 was so much longer, but he didn’t expect it this much. He thought coming home would be just that. Returning to the same home he knew and had always lived in but this one was so different. All the furniture was new, the walls repainted and every just redone. Mickey didn’t quite know how to accept it all so he just stared. 

“Your room is still in same place,” Svetlana smiled, “When house was redone I made sure to keep all old furniture of yours and keep it in place in bedroom.” 

Mickey smiled a thankful smile to Svetlana though he voiced no words. She seemed to understand and took the thanks with a nod of her head. Mickey moved to his room. She was right. She had put all the old posters up in the same places, left the nasty old dresses the same. Though there was one thing missing.

“Hey Svet?” Mickey called out searching the room with his eyes.

“Yes?” She said as she popped her head in the room.

“Um, where is my photo?” Mickey asked.

“What photo?” Svetlana asked feigning stupidity.

“My fucking photo of Ian where the fuck is it?” Mickey asked getting upset. Everything was supposed to be the same. Ian was supposed to wait but he wasn’t here. Even in photograph. 

“I didn’t think…” Svetlana started then stopped and bit her lip, “I wasn’t sure…” She tried again.

“I want it back.” Mickey said holding out his hand staring at her.

“I want it back!” Mickey said harsher when she didn’t make a move to go get it from wherever the fuck she put it. Set stared at Mickey for a moment, almost as if she pitied him before she went off to get it. Once retrieved she handed it to him.

“I did not think you would want it. He never visit you in prison, though Yevgeny and I did every month.” Svetlana said staring a hole into Mickey’s back.

“I know.” was all that Mickey could squeak out as he looked down at the crinkled torn photo of Ian. “I know.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Fuck,” Mickey muttered under his breath as he slowly woke up. He scrubbed his face with his hand before standing up, “Time for work.” 

Mickey pulled on some jeans and changed from his tank top to a new plaid short sleeve Svetlana got him that reminded him of Ian. The shirt wasn’t his style really but Ian used to love wearing plaid, long sleeved of course. Mickey got lost in his thoughts about Ian when he heard a thumping at his door.

“Dad?” A small voice said from outside his room.

“Shit.” Mickey mutters as he tosses his head. He pulls on his boots and yanks open the door.

“Good morning!” Yevgeny says smiling.

“What’s up little man?” Mickey says rubbing his son on the head. That just made Yevgeny smile even bigger.

“Wanna eat breakfast with me?” Yevgeny asked even though he was already pulling Mickey by the hand to the kitchen.

“Do I really get a choice?” Mickey joked but the kid didn’t seem to hear him as he got fully intrigued by the chocolate chip pancakes in the middle of the table. Svetlana was at the sink cleaning off the griddle.

“Good, you are up. You can take your son to school. ” Svetlana says smiling at Mickey, though he could hear the small hint of threat in her voice and smile. Mickey just smiled a mock smile back as he sat down.

“These are my favorite, Dad.” Yevgeny says stabbing a bit of pancake onto his fork. Svetlana had already cut his portion of pancake into bite size squares. 

“No way, mine too.” Mickey says starting to cut into his own stack.

“Oh hey Dad, do you like sea food?” Yevgeny asks with a small smile.

“No, why?” Mickey asks without looking at the child. Yevgeny giggles and opens his mouth wide to show his pre-chewed food.

“See, food!” Yevgeny laughs and laughs at the disgusted look on Mickey’s face, 

“That’s gross, kid.” Mickey says shaking his head and takes another bite of his own.

————

“Come on, Moe, we both know that murder isn’t free.” Mickey says holding a gun at the fat man. His brother Iggy, who got out of jail just a month before him had a hand against the mans chest keeping him from leaving. 

“Business has been bad Mickey, come on, give me another month.” Moe begged.

“I’ll give you a week, and a broken arm, kay?” Mickey says smiling at Moe and nodding at Iggy. Snap! The man screams then Iggy shoves him harshly into the wall. Mickey starts walking away, Iggy just a step behind him. 

“Keep eyes on him, watch all his money flow.” Mickey says rubbing his chin with the gun. He then takes it and slides it into the back of his pants, tugging his shirt over it. Iggy simply nods in silence.

“Okay, I have to go pick up my kid now, but I will see you at five to pick up the money from Brennan.” Mickey says as he and Iggy part ways at the mouth of the alley. 

Mickey had only been waiting outside the steps of the preschool for about a minute when a teacher came out with a slew of kids behind her. Each one found their parent and waved a goodbye to the teacher. Finally there was only one kid left who the teacher was holding hands with. They started to walk back into the school when Mickey hollered.

“Hey, I’m the kids dad, here to pick him up!” 

This turned the woman around.

“His mother Svetlana always picks him up, no one else is on the list to pick him up.” The teacher said eyeing Mickey suspiciously. 

“No, that is my dad, really He’s just out of jail.” Yevgeny said trying to pull his hand out of the teachers. The teachers grip tightened.

“Come on, just let me take the kid back home, I’ll have Svet call you.” Mickey said getting upset.

“I can’t legally give him over to you, even if I did believe you.” The teacher said rolling her eyes. There was then a clipping of heels on a side walk behind Mickey. 

“Sorry I am late, I am here for Yevgeny.” Svetlana said gesturing for Yevgeny to come over. The kid races over and grabs onto Mickey’s legs.

“Dad!” Yevgeny says into Mickeys thigh, then looks to smile at the teacher. Svetlana goes over to the teacher and follows her into the school.

“I put your name down as second parent.” Svetlana said over her shoulder, “Take our son home.”

“Alright, you heard the woman, let’s get your butt on home.” Mickey said attempting to walk with Yevgeny on his leg which just sent him into a fit of giggles. 

“Carry me on your shoulders?” Yevgeny asked once he was done with his laughing.

“Fuck no.” Mickey said smiling. Yev looked slightly disappointed but settled for just holding his fathers hand.

The school was only five blocks away from the house, not far at all but in the middle was a small run down park. Mickey looked at it and remembered running through it all the time to get the cops off his tail, or even when Ian would take Liam and Debbie out to the park to play and run around. 

“Can we go play?” Yevgeny asked Mickey with big puppy dog eyes.

“Yeah sure, kid.” Mickey said, wanting to stay and reminisce a little longer. Yevgeny led him over to the swings. Only two of the four were in condition to be used, the one on the far left had somehow rusted through and broke, while the one next to it had been swung around the top bar so much you couldn’t get it down without a ladder. Mickey figured no one had cared enough to do anything. They swung for a while, which meant Mickey was just standing behind the swings pushing Yevgeny which he thought was bullshit, but did what the kid wanted anyway. 

Then Mickey stopped. Everything seemed to stop. All Mickey saw was a flash of carrot top and he couldn’t breathe. His heart started pumping quadruple time but he didn’t even feel it. Suddenly Mickey realized he was lying on a bunch of little rocks that was the ground for the playground. 

“Dad! Dad dad dad are you okay?” Mickey heard calling from right next to his ear. He turned his head slightly and saw Yevgeny in the rocks beside him pushing at his side, the boy was near tears. 

“Yeah buddy, what the fuck happened?” Mickey asked slowly sitting up and rubbing his pounding head. His heart was still beating over time and his breath was shallow.

“You stopped pushing me and then didn’t move out of the way so my swing came back and hit you in the head!” Yevgeny yelled waving his hands in the air, “Then, I fell out of my seat, but you were more hurt than me. Are you okay, Dad? Did I hurt you?”

Mickey looked at his kid and was taken aback by the selflessness of his child. His child!

“No, bud I’m fine, just a headache, how about you? Is that a scrapped knee?” He asked nodding to Yevgeny’s left knee while still rubbing the back of his head. 

“I’m fine, I fall all the time.” Yevgeny said shrugging and standing up, “We can go home now. Mom is probably worried.”

“Yeah, Svetlana is going to kick my ass for not taking you immediately home.” Mickey said standing up. He looked around for a moment searching.

“I swore I saw him.” Mickey mumbled to himself as Yevgeny grabbed his hand and led him out of the park and up the two blocks to their house. Once the door was unlocked and Yevgeny inside Mickey took one more look up and down the block.

“I thought I saw him.”


End file.
